


Haikyuu!! drabbles, shorts & things

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, daisuga - Freeform, kurodai - Freeform, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll add my HQ!! drabbles. Will be a mix of fluff, angst, crack & smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Second Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr. but decided to post it here too! Suga trying out things he reads in magazines seems something he would do. x3

  
_'A hug that lasts over six seconds relieves tension and relaxes your mind.'_

__  
  
            At least that's what Suga read in an article in some free magazine he happened to read on the bus. He didn't pay much attention to it, until at the end of the day - when volleyball practice was over, his mind wandered back to that morning. It made him wonder if it would work, so he decided to try it out. It was a good thing he had sort of a hugging habit, so most of his team members wouldn't be too surprised if he were to ask them for a hug.  
  
            The first person he tried was Tanaka, who walked into the storage room, bringing in the net. Suga asked him for a hug, and the second year just nodded and gave Suga a generic manly hug, patting the other's back with the flat of his hand. He wanted to pull back before the six seconds were over, but Suga didn't let him. So naturally, when Suga finished counting down in his head, the hug had clearly become uncomfortable. Awkward, even. So no, that didn't work out.  
  
            The second team member he encountered was Asahi.  
            "Asahi!" Suga called out to him. "Let me hug you, okay?" Without actually waiting for an answer, Suga put his arms around Asahi's waist and rested his face on the other's chest. Asahi was big and warm, he felt quite nice to hug - like the huge teddy bear he was. But after six seconds had passed, Asahi definitely didn't relax. On the contrary, he tensed up, and when Suga let go and looked at him, the ace was bright red.  
             
            "Er- Uhm, sorry," he apologized. Suga shook his head, smiling, and patted his shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
  
            Maybe it would help if it wasn't he who hugged the other first, but if he got hugged by someone? So he stopped Ennoshita, who was mopping the floor, and asked him for a hug. Unsurprisingly, Ennoshita made a questioning face, but he put his mop aside and did as Suga asked. The setter let the other boy wrap his arms around him first, and Ennoshita surprised him by looping his arms around Suga's waist, instead of around his shoulders. The wing spiker's hands rested loosely on Suga's back, as the setter put his arms around Ennoshita's neck and pulled him closer. Ennoshita felt comfortable too, and he somehow lasted the longest, but after Suga counted eight seconds, the other moved a little.  


            "Is everything okay, Sugawara-san?" Ennoshita's voice carried a tone of serious concern. Suga let go and shook his head with a gentle smile.  
"I'm okay, Chikara," he said softly, thanking the other again.  
  
            Suga next passed Hinata in the hall to the dressing rooms. He doubted that Hinata was even able to stay still for more than six seconds, but he still wanted to try. Besides it also felt nice to hug a smaller person than himself. Suga was the one to put his arms around Hinata's waist now, while the boy held on to him. He could smell the redhead's shampoo, but as expected, the first year couldn't keep himself in check longer than four seconds. He just fidgeted, probably wondering if he should hug Suga in another way, or something.  


            "I- I'm sorry, Sugawara-san," he apologized, a faint blush on his cheeks. Suga chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, Hinata."  
  
            Inside the dressing rooms, he found Daichi. He took a short breath, getting the captain's attention. Suga didn't ask him, but just put his arms around the other's neck. He rested his cheek on Daichi's chest, and felt how he responded by wrapping his arms around Suga's waist. At first he just held on loosely, but while Suga counted his seconds, the hug tightened. Daichi's arms seemed like protective cushions - gentle but strong. It was as if nothing could hurt him, as if those arms were made for him to fit in their hold. Daichi's smell was also soothingly familiar to him, the rhythm of his soft breathing on his ear calming. Suga counted the seconds until he didn't care anymore. This was where he belonged, his own breathing became slower, he sighed softly as he felt himself relax against the other, and he could feel that Daichi was utterly peaceful as well. There was no awkwardness, no shame, no worried questions. Just them, their bodies, two entities being together as one.  
  
            So it was true. At least, with the right person it was true. Suga smiled, his cheek resting against Daichi's strong shoulder.  
  
\---  
  
            Later, he saw Tsukishima, packing his stuff and about to go home. Yamaguchi probably went to the toilet or something, since his bag was packed, but still there.  
  
            "Tsukishima." The tall first year looked at him, a hint of surprise in his uncaring expression.  
"Yamaguchi's working really hard, but that doesn't mean it's easy. So, er... if you're going to hug him, make sure it lasts longer than six seconds, okay?"  
  
            The blond middle blocker uttered a doubtful 'okay', since he couldn't ignore his senior's advice, even if he thought it made no sense. Suga just smiled and nodded at him, hoping that Tsukishima would take his tip to heart.  
   
  



	2. Sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute KuroDai fluff about Kuroo seeing Daichi's room for the first time. Nice HC idea that I might use in longer fics too.

"It's neat," Kuroo commented, earning him a questioning glance from Daichi.  
  
"I- I don't mean to say I expected your room to be a mess, I swear," the bedhead instantly defended himself. "I just thought maybe... it would be more of a boy's room."  
  
"Sorry there's no laundry and empty drink bottles here, Kuroo," Daichi fake-apologized, but if he had to be completely honest, he did clean up before. It might have been thanks to Suga, who - once he learned Kuroo was visiting - gave Daichi _the look_.  
  
It might also have been that anything slightly embarrassing would turn a hundred times more embarrassing when Kuroo laid eyes on it, and that was not what Daichi would be waiting for.  
  
Kuroo let his gaze wander around the room, slowly as if to specifically look for something - something off.  
  
"Kuroo..." Daichi tried to interrupt him, and at least the other captain looked his way again.  
  
"It's too clean-" the bedhead started, but he got sidetracked by something he spotted behind Daichi, right above his desk.  
  
"Oho?"  
  
Daichi swallowed when Kuroo brushed past him, looking at his cork board, filled with pictures and notes.  
  
"Look how cute," he mused, seeing one of the pictures of Daichi, Suga and Asahi in their first year. Then, his eyes turned to the lower part of the board.  
  
Daichi's heartbeat rose to an alarming level when Kuroo touched the train ticket he'd pinned down in the lower left corner.  
  
"This... it's from our first practice match," Kuroo said softly. He stared at it longer than needed, but it gave Daichi some time to recover. He stood beside Kuroo and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's a good memory," Daichi said thoughtfully.  
  
Kuroo let go of the ticket and turned to the other, a gentle smile playing on his lips.  
  
"That's so cute."  
  
He bent down and quickly pressed his lips on Daichi's.  
  
"As are you," he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute kurodai is killing me tbh
> 
> Just a quick simple idea I had so I wrote it :3


	3. OiSuga Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on a prompt -> “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.” College AU where Suga and Oikawa are sharing a room to save money~

“What's that?”

Suga put his messenger bag down next to the couch. He didn't need to point at the item in question, neither did he really have to ask 'what' it was since they bought this particular chest of drawers together at IKEA. 

“The drawers won't fit in,” Oikawa complained, putting his magazine next to him on the couch and getting up.

“Huh? Really?” Suga proceeded to take off his coat and put it away on a chair. 

“Yeah, look.” The taller student picked up one of the drawers, which at first sight looked fine, and tried to glide it in place, but it got stuck. “See, it won't budge.” 

Suga frowned. “That's weird. Where are the instructions?” 

Oikawa pointed at the printed booklet somewhere further away on the floor, and Suga picked it up. He looked at the main part – that looked as it should be, and then checked the drawers. He went over every step depicted.

“I think I got it,” Suga said, his finger pressed on the part where the booklet explained how to attach the rails. There were two, and they definitely looked very alike but they weren't the same. Oikawa must have swapped those, and that's why the drawers didn't fit into the cupboard properly.

“Wait a second... Did you follow these?” Suga asked a little sternly, looking up at his room mate. They'd only just started living together in this semi-furnished apartment, so they still needed to get some stuff of their own, for now the place was still pretty empty and shabby-looking.

“Er... yeah, well. I looked at them!”

It was obvious by the sound of Oikawa's voice that he didn't really put everything together step by step, as it should have been. Busted.

“You put the backside in with the bad side facing forward,” Suga said, his hands on his hips. 

“Oh come on, who cares! The drawers block that anyway! No one will see it.” 

“I'll know it! That's a perfect example on how not to do things.”

“Suga-chan, that's rude,” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. Meanwhile, Suga grabbed the screwdriver that was still lying around and started to take out the screws to take off the rails.

“I didn't know you were such a perfectionist, mr. Refreshing.”

“They provide clear instructions, so you should follow them,” Suga replied stubbornly, continuing his work. He wasn't mad at Oikawa or anything, just that moving in, taking new classes and all that had been quite hard on him.

Oikawa didn't answer but sat down and used another screwdriver to help out. Once they were done taking it apart again, it only took another five minutes to put the rails on the shelves correctly and put them into the cupboard. 

“See!” Oikawa said, spreading his arms. “It's perfect after all! Look how smooth these go now!”

He opened and closed the drawers a few times, all proud. It made Suga smile again. He realized he'd been too harsh on Oikawa for making a small mistake (okay, two mistakes). 

“I'm sorry about what I said before, Oikawa.” He looked from their new piece of furniture to Oikawa. “Thanks for assembling it.”

“No need to thank me,” Oikawa said, “although... you can give me a massage if you want. Assembling furniture is hard work.” He was grinning widely, an expression Suga hadn't seen often on the other setter's face.

“Hard work huh? I guess I can do that,” he answered, picking up all their tools and putting them somewhere out of the way. 

“Yay! I knew living with you was a good idea!” Oikawa sounded happy and Suga chuckled.

“I should have known living with you was a bad one,” he answered. Sometimes he really did wonder what he'd gotten himself into when he agreed on sharing an apartment with Oikawa, but at least the rent was cheaper this way, and he had someone around to talk to. So it definitely wasn't a bad idea.

But he wasn't going to tell Oikawa that, not when he was pouting like a little kid at every mean comment Suga made. It was just too much fun to let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short! But cute, right? At first I wanted him to really try everyone in the team? But it ended up just being these guys.  
> (not to mention I kinda ship EnnoSuga........ ahaha)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please consider leaving a comment <3 They always make my day!


End file.
